Relocation
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: The Hellmouth has moved to LA. Which means the Scoobies are moving to LA too. But Angel and Cordelia are just getting close. Could Buffy living in LA tear them apart? C/A friendship, C/A romance
1. Night Fight

Title: Relocation  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: The Hellmouth has moved to LA. Which means the Scoobies are moving to LA too. But Angel and Cordelia are just getting close. Could Buffy living in LA tear them apart? C/A friendship, C/A romance   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel of B:TVS characters.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In was a dark and quiet night in Los Angeles, the city of angels. The home of one Angel. A tall, dark handsome man dressed in black jeans, a dark blue tee shirt and a black leather duster with a large bag over his shoulder walked next to a beautiful woman in a pair of low riding jeans and a low cut tee shirt with a leather jacket of her own. They were laughing and chatting like only best friends can do. The man was tall, with dark brown hair that was almost black, and pale skin that highlighted his intense, soulful brown eyes. The girl was almost as tall as him, with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The peaceful night was shattered as the two were attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ANGEL!" Cordelia screamed as a small group of vampires and demon's attacked. One grabbed her shoulder, but Angel was there in an instant, spinning her out of the demon's grip and into his arms. Angel pushed her behind him, shrugging the bag off his shoulder and into her arms. She pulled a long sword, Angel's lucky one, out of the bag and shoved it into his hand. He ran the demon through, and with a groan, it fell back, twitching. Then it died, it's blood ozing into the street, quickly disappearing.   
  
Angel spun to face the vampire's, Cordelia making sure she stayed behind him, with her back to the wall. There were only three. He launched himself into a flying roundhouse kick that broke the nose of the first vampire, sending him flying. He punched another one in the solar plexus, and broke the clavicle of the girl vamp behind him. Pulling out a stake, he twilled around, stabbing the vamp with the broken nose, plunging the stake into his heart. Taking out two more, he whipped them at two others, dropping them into dust. That left just two demon's.  
  
A small whimper sent him whrilling around.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the demon's had Cordelia in his grip, one arm around her throat. Cordelia was fighting, kicking and hitting it, but her struggles where growing weaker as the demon tightened his grip around her throat.   
"Cordy!" Angel growled, stepping toward the demon. He was hit from the side by the other demon. His head hit the ground, hard enough for him to see stars and to temperaliy stun him. He kicked his legs, hitting the demon hard in the chest, sending him flying. Angel jumped to his feet, and scooped up his sword. His vampire face came out as he advanced on the demon. The demon's orange eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't dealing with an ordinary human here.   
  
He backed up some more, his greenish white arm tightening around Cordelia's neck. Cordelia started to gasp as her eyes rolled up in her head. Her face started turning red, and she clawed at the demon's huge arm. Her feet kicked a few inchs above the ground. Her struggles grew weaker and weaker as the demon began choking the life out of her. Angel growled at rushed at the demon. Cordelia heard the growl and managed to focus her eyes on him. Angel saw her eyes light up with hope, even through he was rushing towards her with his vamprie face in place.   
  
The demon threw Cordelia at Angel, and followed, swinging his huge fists at Angel. Angel caught Cordelia. The demon hit into Cordelia and Angel, sending Cordelia flying to the side and landing on top of Angel. Cordelia stumbled sideways into the gutter, and felt her ankle twist under her. She cried out in pain. That cry of pain made anger surge through Angel's veins. He drew his legs up to his chest and pushed at the demon.   
  
He lifted the demon up enough so that he could shove the sword through it. The demon grunted, went limp, twitched, and died. Angel managed to shove the body off and stood up. He had forgotten about the other demon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia had felt her ankle twist under her. She had just gotten her breath back when she felt two familar, scally hands grip her throat, lifting her off the ground. She started to struggle, unable to even scream. Unlike the other demon, who had applied pressure slowly and gently, this demon started squeezing tightly as soon as he had his hands around Cordelia's neck. She gasped, the world swimming in front of her eyes. She felt her face burn and her lungs started screaming for air. Angel ran at the demon. Realising that Angel was pissed, the demon threw Cordelia away from him widly, and ran. Angel jumped on his back, and shoving the sword down the the top of the demon's head, the four foot five inch blade sinking into the demon's body up to the hilt.   
  
The demon uttered a high pitched scream, then fell to the ground. Like the others, he twitched then died. Angel got up, pulled the sword from the body with a sick, wet sound. Then he ran to Cordelia.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the demon had thrown her away, Cordelia had barely had time to rejoice the fact that she could breath again before she hit a wall and fell. The same ankle that had twisted earlier twisted farther and Cordelia heard a wet snap as her ankle broke. But before she could cry out, her head hit the wall and she slumped to the ground, stunned.   
  
Angel ran to her. "Cordelia! Are you all right?"  
"My ankle..."  
"What?"  
"I think it's broken."  
"Ok." Angel said. "Just wait here." He took off his duster and put it around Cordelia's shoulders. He gathered up all his weapons, stuffed them in the bag, then swung the bag up onto his shoulder. Then he scooped Cordelia up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up, and Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering at little in pain. Angel held her tighter.   
"It's all right baby. It's all right. Your safe. I'm here. I'm here sweetie. It's all right." Angel whispered very softly into her hair. Cordelia just tightened her grip on his neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
Angel sat in the waiting room of the Emergency Room at the hospital. He sat with his chin in his hand, half-heartedly watching the TV. Cordelia came back in, on crutchs, a cast on her right ankle.   
"Cordelia." He stood up and went to her. "Are you okay?"  
She grinned at him. "I'm fine. My ankles broken, but it's only a small stress fracture. I have to stay on crutchs for a while, but other than that I'm fine."  
"That's great!" Angel said, a grin crossing his handsome face. He crossed the Cordelia and gave her a quick hug. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I hate hospitals."  
"Okay." Cordelia agreed, and they headed towards the doors as fast as Cordelia could go on her crutchs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm, Angel?" Cordelia asked as soon as they were outside.   
"What?"  
"How are we getting home? I just broke my ankle, and I don't have your vamp strengh. I really don't think I'm up to walking half way across the city."  
Angel thought for a minute, then grinned. "I've got an idea. Here, sit down."  
  
He helped Cordelia over to a bench, then took her crutchs. "What are you doing?" She asked him.  
"Cordy, trust me." He said with a grin, dropping a friendly kiss to her temple. He opened his weapon's bag, and put the crutchs inside carefully. Then he came back over to Cordelia and, without warning, swept her into his arms.   
  
Cordelia squealed in surprise and grabbed Angel around the neck. He grinned down at her. "Don't do that!" Cordelia yelped, smacking Angel firm chest.   
"Why so jumpy Cordy? What, don't trust me, your best vampire buddy?" Angel joked, giving Cordelia his 'kicked puppy' look.   
"Don't look at me like that!" Cordelia protested, trying to look away. But she always found her eyes drifting back to Angel's face. "Ohhh I hate it when you do that look!"  
"Why?"  
"Because it make me want to agree to anything you say."  
"Anything?" Angel asked with a grin.  
"Shut up and walk." Cordelia said with a grin, smacking his chest.  
"Yes your majesty. Anything you want your majesty." Angel said sarcastically.  
"Shut up." 


	2. Surprise!

Buffy stood outside Angel's hotel. 'Nice place.' She thought with a smile. Angel always did have good taste. Except in clothes. But then, the whole black on black thing worked for him. She was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing behind her.   
"You okay Buffster?" Xander asked, his arms around Anya's waist.   
"Yeah Blondie. You looked lost in thought there. Nervous about seeing my old granddad again?" Spike asked, the unlit cigarette in his mouth moving up and down as he talked, Dawn asleep in his arms. Willow smacked his arm lightly.   
  
"Be nice."  
"Shut up Red." Spike said with a grin, shifting a sleeping Dawn into a more comfortable position. She mumbled a little and Spike smiled down at her.   
"I can't take you two anywhere, can I?" Giles asked, the last to get out of the car. Everyone stared at him.   
"I think Giles made a funny." Anya said. Everyone laughed, and even Giles smiled a little. Buffy cleared her throat, then opened the doors of the hotel and walked in. She surveyed the large, comfortable looking lobby. Wesley was sitting behind the counter, flipping through a book. A black guy was sitting on the counter, playing a gameboy while a young pretty girl with long brown hair rested her chin on his shoulder, her arms around his waist, which seemed to be affecting his concentration. The girl looked up.  
  
"Hello." She said. Her voice was light and breezy, with a southern drawl and the hint of a giggle. "Welcome to Angel Investigations." The black guy looked up and studied them. When he saw Buffy his dark bronze brown eyes widened.   
"Uhh, Wesley?"  
  
"Hmmm? What Gunn?" Wesley asked, looking up distractedly from his book, his glasses crooked. Buffy had to smile. Same old Wesley. Gunn nodded towards Buffy and her friends. Wesley looked up and his mouth dropped.   
"Buffy?! What are you doing here?" Wesley asked, rather angrily. The girl frowned and tightened her arms around Gunn's waist. Gunn smilied at her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Buffy smiled in the way she knew others found charming.  
  
"Hey Wesley. Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
"Ohh, umm yes." Wesley cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "Umm, this is Gunn and Fred. Guys, this is Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Rupert, Dawn and Spike."  
"Buffy?" Gunn asked, his eyebrows shooting up. Buffy decided she didn't like him. She could hear the attitude in his voice. "Buffy as in slayer Buffy? As in Angel's ex Buffy? As in Angel ran off to Tibet to get over her death Buffy? As in back from the dead Buffy? As in Cordelia refuses to mention the name because she doesn't want to send Angel into brood mode Buffy?"  
  
Buffy frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Yes. To all of those."  
"Buffy." Buffy looked at Wesley. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"  
Buffy had just opened her mouth to answer when she heard Angel's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cordelia, remind me again, why I'm carrying you *into* the hotel?" Angel asked, Cordelia still in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Because you love me, your my friend, it's your fault this happened, you love me, your my best friend, and did I mention, you love me?"  
"You mentioned it." Angel grumbled. He opened the door with his elbow and carried Cordelia in. He was about to just drop her on the couch when he saw Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies.   
"Buffy?" He asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was just as surprised as Angel. Angel, and Cordelia? Getting along? Even, flirting? She shook it off. Angel and Cordelia flirting? Yeah right! Yet, she still felt a little uneasy when she saw how gently Angel set Cordelia on the couch. Then she noticed the cast around Cordelia's ankle.  
"Cordelia, what happened? Try walking in to high high heels?" Buffy asked. Angel shoot her a glare, while Cordelia rolled her eyes.   
  
"As if I could afford them on what Angel pays me. No, Angel and I got into a battle with some demons and vampires and I broke my ankle. That's all."  
"Glad to here that you only broke you ankle Cordy." Gunn said from behind the counter. "We were worried about you. Angel just said that you two were at the emergency room, he didn't say what was wrong with you."  
  
"Thanks Gunn." Cordelia said with a smile. She sat up and motioned for Gunn and Wesley to come over and give her a hug. They both obliged, hugging her tightly. Fred came over and smiled at Cordelia. Then she giggled as Gunn laughed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck.   
  
Buffy walked past Cordy and went right to Angel. "Angel! I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm. . . hi Buffy." Angel said, deftly slipping from her embrace. He sat down next to Cordelia. "Cordy? Anything I can get you? Are you in any pain?"  
"Angel!" Cordelia said with a laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "I know you feel guilty about this." Angel opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Cordelia's laugh and a squeeze around his waist. "Don't deny it. I'm your best friend, I know you to well, you can't lie to me. But it's not your fault. I'm not in any pain. So just relax, all right?"  
"Okay." Angel said, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
They sat there for a minute, their arms around each other, as Buffy stared with her mouth hanging open, and Willow shushing Spike, who was laughing hysterically.   
"Actually, there is something you can get me." Cordelia said after a minute.   
"What's that?"   
"Bring me Connor." Cordelia said with a grin. Angel laughed and stood up.   
"You got it."   
  
"Who's Connor?" Buffy asked. Angel didn't answer her, just brushed past her. A tall green demon with red eyes and horns dressed in a dark orange suit came out of the back office. Buffy yelped and jumped into a fighting stance.  
"Angel! Watch out!" She called. But Angel wasn't listening. He clasped hands with the demon, and they hugged, slapping each other on the back.   
  
"Hey Lorne. How's Connor?"  
"Fine Angelcakes. He went right to sleep."   
"Good." Angel said with a smile, moving into the back room. He emerged again carrying a dark blue and light yellow bundle. He moved back over to Cordelia and set the bundle in her arms. Cordelia grinned hugely and tickled the bundle.   
  
Buffy moved closer as Cordelia pulled back the blanket to reveal a brown-haired, hazel-eyed little boy.   
"Hi Connor." Cordelia whispered. "How's my big boy huh? Did you miss Mommy while she was out fighting and getting her ankle broken?" The little boy yawned and blinked. Then his eyes focused on Cordelia, and he laughed, waving his hands in the air and he squealed happily.  
  
Buffy's eyes were about ready to pop out of her head. 'MOMMY?' She thought. Cordelia had a KID? Angel was just standing there, smiling down at Cordelia and the little boy, whom Buffy assumed now was Connor. She had never seen him smile like that. It was one of happiness, love, and contentment. There was no guilt in those eyes, no brooding, no pain.   
  
Angel sat down on the couch, watching Cordelia and his son together. She swayed in place and sang him a lullaby. . . totally off-key. But neither Cordelia nor Connor cared. They were too busy laughing at each other. Angel smiled at the scene. Darla may have been Connor's birth mom, but there was no doubt that Cordelia was Connor's mom now.  
  
Connor saw his dad and laughed some more, giggling and reaching for his father. Cordelia saw him reaching and held him out to Angel.  
"Go on Connor. Go to Daddy."  
  
"DADDY?!?" Spike, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles and the now-awake Dawn all said at the same time, their eyes bugging and their jaws dropping. There was a thump as Buffy fainted dead away. 


End file.
